This application represents the second competing renewal of the Comprehensive Cancer Center of Wake Forest University (CCCWFU) Community Clinical Oncology Program (CCOP) Research Base. At present, the Research Base has 11 participating CCOPs (including one Minority-Based CCOP) and 5 Prevention Members, with an additional eight CCOPs (including four MB CCOPs) who are in various stages of joining. The CCCWFU CCOP Research Base has three Specific Aims: o Specific Aim 1: To reduce cancer incidence and improve quality of life by providing high-quality cancer prevention and control clinical trials for the physicians, research nurses, clinical research professionals, and patients from participating CCOPs, Minority-Based CCOPs, and Prevention Members. o Specific Aim 2: To prevent or reduce the symptoms of cancer and its treatments by utilizing conventional pharmacologic agents, botanical and natural products, complementary and alternative therapies, and behavioral and/or educational interventions in open-label Phase II and randomized ( placebo-controlled) ( double-blind) Phase III clinical trials. o Specific Aim 3: To increase recruitment and retention on CCCWFU CCOP Research Base clinical trials, with a particular emphasis on under-represented populations including racial and ethnic minorities, women, adolescents, and the elderly. Cancer Control studies focus on symptom management (i.e., the symptoms of cancer and its treatments), which is divided into the areas of symptom prevention and symptom treatment. Symptom management research themes include cardiotoxicity, cognitive function and mood, fatigue, hot flashes, infections, the radiation-induced "-itises" (cystitis, dermatitis, enteritis, esophagitis, and mucositis), sexual function, steroid toxicity, tobacco cessation, and weight-related issues (anorexia and weight loss;diet, exercise, and weight gain). Cancer prevention research is focused on primary and secondary chemoprevention studies utilizing dietary supplements as well as botanical and natural products, including fruit and vegetable extracts, vitamin D and its analogues, and fish oil.